The Heartbreak of the Scientist
by Zeddie7
Summary: Seeley, you don't know what Brenn went through when you were gone." Post Wannabe in the Weeds and Pain in the Heart.


The Heartbreak of the Scientist

A/N: This fic is rated VERY strong T for cutting. If you no like, don't read!

Disclaimer: Me no own Bones. Now I'm sad.

!!!!!!!!!

_Brennan was singing her heart out on stage to '_Girls just wanna have fun_', her favourite song when she was a little girl. She was having so much fun and it was all thanks to Booth._

"_Oh, girls just wanna have fun" she sang and danced around the stage. She was so absorbed in the music she couldn't hear anything but her singing._

_But a gunshot stopped her form singing._

_She looked to where it came from when she saw Booth start to fall to the ground in a lifeless heap. She ran to him to catch his fall and to try to find the bullet wound in his left shoulder. But she didn't find it._

_But she found a bullet wound in-between his eyes. He was dead. She could feel the tears coming from behind her eyes._

_She looked up to see Pam standing over her with a look on her face that would of sent men running away and a gun pointed at Brennan. Brennan saw Booth's gun on the ground, grabbed it, pointed it at Pam and pulled the trigger. _

_*Click* nothing. She pulled it again. *Click* again nothing. She looked up to see Pam turn towards Cam, Angela and Hodgins. She shot three times. Each shot hit them in the head. Brennan screamed and started to cry. Pam turned again toward Zach and Sweets and shot them too. She screamed again and started to cry harder. _

"_No!" she cried. Everyone she loved was being killed before her eyes. _

_Just then, Max, Russ, Amy and the girls, Parker, Carol, Jimmy and Andy walked through the door. Brennan was about to yell at them to get out when Pam had already reloaded her gun and shot them all too. Brennan screamed again and cried even harder. Pam turned to her and smiled._

"_I win Dr. Brennan" and with that she left her with the bodies of everyone she loved._

_!!!!!!_

Brennan woke up screaming.

Her skin was covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat; her hair was sticking to her face eyes wide with terror.

She ran a hand through her hair. She had that dream ever since Booth's shooting; even after she found out he was alive. And it scared her to death.

She turned over to look at the clock by her bedside. 4:30 am. _There is no way I'll be able to sleep after this_, she thought, _might as well go to work_. She pulled back the covers of the bed and headed for the shower.

As she was washing her hair, her eyes strayed towards a thin cut along her wrist. All the memories that she had been holding back came at full force. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block them out. With no such luck, she leaned against her bathroom wall and cried.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brennan walked through the front doors of the Jeffersonian at 5:00 am. She passed by the guards that just tipped their head in greeting. They had grown accustom to her coming to work very early in the morning. More so after Agent Booth's 'death'. She went straight towards her office and threw her bag on the couch. After checking her emails, she went to go examine some remains in Limbo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angela Montenegro walked thought the doors of the Jeffersonian at 9:00 am that morning. Her eyes went straight towards the forensic platform to see her best friend hunched over some remains. She sighed when she saw the huge bags under her eyes when she got closer. Angels knew that there had to be something that she could do. She slid her card through the security device at the top of the stairs and walked behind her friend.

"Brennan" she said, "when did you get here?"

Brennan knew she couldn't lie to Angela so she told her the truth, "since 5 am"

Angela sighed again and grabbed Brennan by the arm, dragging her off the platform. Brennan had barely enough time to put the unla she had been examining on the table before she was dragged away.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

So! Tell me how you think of it so far!! Should I continue or should I stop? I love reviews so please leave some!!

Zed


End file.
